La Vampira Piediro
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: FR : One-Shot assez court à propos de l'évènement en Lituanie qui a conduit au déménagement d'Angela Magnus en France. Entièrement rédigé en "langue vampirique", c'est-à-dire en Espéranto. Inutile de demander une traduction, il n'y en aura jamais. (One-Shot, Multivers Parfum-Potter) ––– EO : Novelo pri vampiraj roluloj de mia sagao Inter la Mondoj. Pli da detaloj ene.


**Salutojn, karamikoj !** Antaŭ la ĝeneralaj klarigoj Esperante, mi devas averti al mia franca legantoj. Ni kuniros kelkajn liniojn poste !

.

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue aux portes de la folie. _**La Vampira Piediro**_ est un _one-shot_ appartenant au **Multivers Parfum-Potter** , assez court, à propos de l'évènement en Lituanie qui a conduit au déménagement d'Angela Magnus en France en février 2017. Par rapport à la saga **Entre les Mondes** , ce texte se déroule en parallèle du tome 2, _**Là Où la Magie Disparaît**_ , entre le Bal de Nouvel an du chapitre 10 et la lettre d'Angela dans le chapitre 13.

La particularité de cet OS, c'est qu'il est entièrement rédigé en "langue vampirique", c'est-à-dire en Espéranto pour ceux qui n'aurait déjà pas compris que tous mes vampires parlaient Espéranto.  
J'ajoute qu'il est totalement inutile de demander une traduction, il n'y en aura _jamais_. Voyez ce texte comme une récompense pour les plus courageux d'entre vous, qui s'intéresseront à cette merveille intellectuelle qu'est l'Espéranto. Les informations-clés seront reprises en français sur le Wiki, puisque ce texte est canon (contrairement au _**Tabassage de Nejem**_ qui est une crack-fic totalement HS), mais les subtilités resteront hors de portée des moins courageux.

Disclaimer : la quasi-totalité du contenu et des personnages sortent de mon imagination, et j'attends à ce que mon travail soit respecté. Seuls les auteurs du Multivers Parfum-Potter sont autorisés à utiliser les personnages du Multivers Parfum-Potter.  
Les noms suivants, mentionnés dans le texte, proviennent de la saga Harry Potter, tous droits réservés à J.K. Rowling : Mykew Gregorovitch, Lord Voldemort, et Gellert Grindelwald. De plus, "la Sambukvergo" est une traduction littérale de la Baguette de Sureau, et "la Mortiglupa Pocio" est la Potion Tue-Loup.  
La "Likanunio", l'Union Lycane, provient des Perles Lunaires de Dreamer.

.

Kaaaaaaaj… ni daŭrigas Esperante. Aŭ pli ĝuste, ni rekomencas. _**La Vampira Piediro**_ estas novelo kio apartenas al la **Multiverso Parfum-Potter** , kolektivo de francaj aŭtoroj de fanfikcioj okazantaj post la sagao **Harry Potter**. Ĉi tiu novelo okazas paralele al mia sagao **Entre les Mondes** ( _Inter la Mondoj_ , rakonto pri studentoj de la franca Magiakademio Beauxbâtons), kaj rakontas pri okazaĵo gvidanta ĝis la alveno de nova ĉefrolulo : Angela Magnus. Katarin Anĝela Magnus de Veriasinis estas la filino de Riĉardo Magnus, franca homa ĝendarmagiisto (≈milita sorĉisto), kaj Natālija de Veriasinis, litova vampirino. Se vi ne parolas francan, ĝi senutilas iri vidi miajn aliajn rakontojn. En ĉi tiu universo, la vampiroj parolas Esperanton. Ne demandu kial. Ĉiuokaze tio klarigas la uzon de tiu lingvo por ĉi-tiu novaĵo.  
Vi ne bezonas legi _Inter la Mondoj_ por legi ĉi-tion.

Ankaŭ, mi anticipe pardonpetas pri probable multaj eraroj ke vi povus eltrovi. Laŭvole raportu al mi !

 _Bonan legadon al ĉiuj !_

.

* * *

.

 **La Vampira Piediro**

 _Litovio, februar' 2017_

Oni aŭdis la murmureton de la blankaj steletoj, falantaj teren. Ĝi briligis la arbaron, kvazaŭ ĝi estus pudrita per diamanta polvo. En la milda brilo antaŭ tagiĝ _'_ antaŭeniris tri kapuĉaj figuroj.

– Hastu vin ! ekkriis la unua. La sun _'_ ekbrilos en mallongeta temp _'_ !

– Rememorigu min kial ni estas ĉi tie, kaj ne hejme ? grumblis la tria.

– Ni serĉis napelon, forargumentis la unua, montrante la bluan floron. Kaj mi nur volus emfazi ke via filin' nenion riskas…

– Eble, sed _vi_ , jes ! intermetis la dua figur'.

Sælenys mirrigardis sia nevin'. Katarin (kiu preferis esti nomata Anĝela, sia dua antaŭnomo) estis granda knabin'. Malgraŭ sia homa parto, protektante sin de la sunradioj, ŝi surhavis la saman mantelon kiel ŝin, kaj kiel sia patrin'. Ĝi permesis ŝin kaŝi sian bluan haŭton. Ĉar Anĝela estis duone vampirino, dum sia onklin' kaj sia patrin' estis tute vampirinoj, kun la malavantaĝoj implicataj, inkludante haŭton sentegan al la suno.

La tri virinoj rikoltis sufiĉe da napelfloroj por verŝi iliajn tornistrojn. La napelo estis kreskaĵ' konata kiel preskaŭ la plej potenca veneno en Eŭropo, sed ĝi ankaŭ estis multekosta ingredienc' de pocio, uzita en la Mortiglupa Pocio. Ne ke la familio Veriasinis bezonu monon, sed Natālija ne povis permesi sin aĉeti tiel ingrendienc' merkate. _Kial_ ?

– Ĝi sufiĉos por ĉi-tiam ! decidis Natālija. Ni devas hasti reiri al Daugavpils, antaŭ la Likanunio atingos nin. Mi dubas ili dankus al ni sangavidulinoj…

– Sangavidulin' vi mem ! replikis ŝia fratin'. Nun mi estus iu litavidulin'…

– Enŝlosu, Sænjo ! Katarin, sorĉvergon !

– Anĝela, aŭtomate ĝustigis la adoleskantin'. Mi supozas ke ni transplanos.

La tri vampirinoj elirigis sorĉvergo el sia poŝ'. Natālija kaptis sia filin', kaj uzis sian vergon. Sælenys agis same.

La vampiroj ne laŭsupoze havis sorĉvirgon. La vero, estas ke la reala profesio de Natālija ne estis premiĉasistin', sed domrabistin'. Domrabistin', kastelrabistin', butikrabistin', … Alivorte, Natālija estis ŝtelistin'. Tre talenta : antaŭ kelkaj jaroj, ŝi rabis la bukinon de Mykew Gregorovitch, la fama Rusa vergist', mortigita de Lord Voldemort dudek jaroj antaŭe. La nova vergist' estis talenta, sed al li mankis io. Io tre grava : la Sambukvergo. Este sorĉvergo, supozeble la plej potenta ĉiam, estis la apartenaĵ' de Gregorovitch antaŭ ĝi estas ŝtelita de Gellert Grindelwald, kaj li provis reprodukti la potento de la Sambukvergo. Liaj plej bonaj spertaĵoj estis tiel bone kaŝitaj, ke lia posteulo êc ne sciis pri ilia ekzisto. Do ĝi estis pli facila ŝteli ĝin senpune, speciale por vampirin'. De tiam, la ĉefaj membroj de la imperia procesio uzis sorĉvergojn tute kontraŭleĝe.

Tuj kiam iŝi aperis en la imperia kastel', iŝin bonvenigas Drakensi de Dimoria, la edzo de Sælenys, kaj alia kvazaŭ-samaspektante vampir', ŝajne pli juna, kiu havis pli helan kaj bluan haŭton, kaj malpli hararon.

– Niajn respektojn, Princ' Vitaliy, riverencis Natālija. La ĉasad' bonis ?

– Salutojn, Grafino. Tute bone ! Sia Imperia Moŝto kaptis blankan cervon kurante kun Sinjorino mia kuzin'.

– Mi ne vin kuŝos : mi malsategas !

Vitaliy Senąkraujas ridaĉis. La ornama dececo neniam rezistus la alvok' de la stomako.

– Kio pri via ? Bonan ĉasadon ?

– Feliĉe, la floroj ne kuras tiel rapide kiel cervoj ! ridiĝis Sælenys.

– Perfekta.

Vitaliy klakis fingrojn. Maljuna hejmelfo, kun larĝaj oreloj, aperis. Li portis vestaĵon markitan kun la blazon' de la Domo Negrynaveisliai, la imperia familio. Lin donis la tri vampirin' siaj tornistroj, tiam li malaperis. Drakensi manplaŭdetis :

– Finfine ! Ni povos manĝi tuj !

– Onklo mia, ci estas stomakulo ! amuziĝis Anĝela.

– Kio ajn !

.

* * *

.

– Katarin, vekiĝu ! Nun !

Anĝela ne hezitis pli ol sekund' : ŝi povis rekoni la timo en la voĉ' de sia patrin'. Ŝi sciis ke ĝi okazus iam. Funkciis iŝia kaptil', kaj nun la humlupoj atakis la kastelon. Natālija ĉaskuris likangrupo kiu mortigis moglojn. La vampirleĝo provizis ke ĉiu ne-homa estaĵo, kiu mortigas al moglo, devas morti ĉar ĝi endanĝerigas la tre ekziston de la Magia Sekreto, do de la vampiroj. La Likanunio rifuzis ke la kortum' de Daugavpils ekzekutis homlupojn, sed la imperiestro ne vidas ĝin ĉi-tiel. Do, li sendis sia plej bonan prokurorinon, Sælenys de Dimoria, apliki sian kondamnfrazon. Ŝin ŝia fratin' Natālija akompanis, kaj iŝi venenis ĉiujn fontojn de la mallojala vilaĝ'. Ĉiuj mortis : Vampira Juro. Sed nun, la Likanunio intencis venĝi la mortintojn.

En la ĉielo, la helega luno plenis. Natālija kaj Anĝela forlasis la turon tra la muregoj, por havi vidon de la lupojn. Estis dekoj, ĵetante sin kontraŭ la masivaj kverkaj pordoj. Jam, gardistoj komencis pafi ilin kun potenca arbalestoj, alnajlinta ilin teren. Masiva ruĝa lupo murrompilis la pordojn tiel forta, ke la ligno disiĝis. La homlupoj invadis la unuan korton, kaj ekatakis la gardistojn miksbatale, aŭ pli ĝuste, _dente_. Ili sciis ke ili ne povus tute invadi la kastelon, precipe pro la arĝentaj pordoj. Tiuj pordoj estis la sola vojo al la dua korto, kaj arĝento estis mortiga veneno al ambaŭ likanoj kaj vampiroj. La murego estis netransirebla, kaj nek la likanoj nek la malamikaj vampiroj de la Okcidenta Vampira Reĝlando povus perforteniri sen la pordo estu de enen ovrita.

Ne. La Likanuniaj infaninoj ne venis pri invadi la kastelon. Ili venis mortigi la plej multaj vampiroj eble, antaŭ foriri. Ĝi estis masakro. Venĝo por ĉiuj mortintoj de la vilaĝ'.

– Katarin, vi devas aliĝi al la internĉirkaŭfortikaĵ'. Avertu Drakensi, kaj poste, kaŝu vin.

– Sed Panjo…

– Sufiĉe ! Mi devas bataliri, mi ne volas ke vi estu en danĝer'. Mi amas vin.

Anĝela levis la ŝultrojn, tiam saltis mallumen el la tamen alta murego. Ŝi surteriĝis en la imperan korton, kaj ekkuris direkte al la palaco. La du gardistoj ŝajnigis aresti ŝin, do ŝi ekkriis :

– La fortikaĵo atakiĝas, oni devas averti la klingmagistron !

Aŭdante la jenajn vortojn, la gardistoj malfermis la pordojn kaj eniris kurante en la kastelon al la armilej'. Ĉi matenokto, la klingmagistron Drakensi kaj la imperiestro estis batalinte kun hakiloj. Tiom brua estis ili, ke ne aŭdis la alarmsonon.

– Onklo, Via Moŝto ! ekvokis la adoleskantin'. La likanoj estas atakanta la sangakorto !

– Kial ili faras tion ? miregis Žydrūnas Negrynaveisliai, Imperiestro de la Baltaslava Vampira Alianco, kaj mastro de ĉi-tiu domo. Ili tute scias ke la arĝentakorto estas nekonkerebla…

– Kun respekto, Žydrūnas, mi konjektas ke ili ne venus ŝteli vian kastelon. Ili estas ĉi tie por venĝi sangon kun sango.

– Damnita estu la Likanunio ! Leĝo leĝas ! Drakensi, Mian kirason ! Mi ne lasos miajn homojn estu masakritaj sen batali flanken !

Dume, Natālija batalis en la unua korto, alie sciita kiel la sangakorto. Tiutempe ĝi estis trafe nomata, donita ke la pavim' estis kovrita de lupa kaj vampira sango. Subite, lupo falis sur ŝia dorso, kaj ekmordis ŝian ŝultron. La vampirin' eligis krion de dolor', kaj plantis sian manon en la vizaĝ' de la besto. Ŝia ŝtalungegoj trapikis la okul' de la likan'. Ŝi stiris la kadavro super sia ŝultro, kaj ekspekti sian vundon. Ŝi grimacis : vampiroj estis imunaj al la _Likana Malsano_ , ded la lupo diserigis ŝian ŝultron kaj parte ŝiris la muskolon. Kun rapida movado kaj dolorkriego, Natālija maldiserigis sian artikon. Ŝi ŝiris sian manikon por fari pansaĵ', tiam revenis en la batalon.

.

* * *

.

– Kiom ?

La princo Vitaliy rigardaĉis sian kuzon, kvazaŭ li ne komprenis la demandon.

– Kiom da mortintoj ?

Vitaliy renkontis la fortan rigardon de la imperiestro.

– Ni perdis tridek unu fratoj, respondis li. Inkluzive de nia kuzo Naktsserde.

Žydrūnas verŝis larmon.

– Kiom da lupoj ?

– Pardonon ?

– Vitaliy. Kiom da likanojn mortigis ni ĉinokte ?

– Dek kvin, Vian Moŝton.

– Kiom da likanojn mortigis ni en la vilaĝo ?

– Dudek kvar, Vian Moŝton.

– Farante tuta de tridek naŭ.

– Kion vi provas diri ?

– Krimuloj aŭ ne, ili estas tiuj kiuj perdis la plej da uloj.

– Vian Moŝton ?

– Ekzistos neniu venĝo. Mi ne volas klanmiliton. La Imperiestro parolis.

– Sed… Bone.

 _Dume, kastelene…_

– Katarin, aŭskultu min atente.

– Nur se vi halti nomante min tiel.

– Katarin vi estas, Katarin vi estos. Aŭ pli ĝuste : "Katharine". Vi tuj forlasi la landon, mia filin'. Vi loĝos kun via patro kiel la situacio ne helpas ĉi tie.

– "Katharine" ? Vi ŝercas ? Ĝi eĉ ne ekzistas. France, Katarin estus "Catherine". Sed ĉiuokaze, mi nomiĝas Anĝela.

– Katarin Senąkraujas estis la avin' de nia imperiestro. Ŝi kaj sia edzo, Lian Moŝton Pragaršuo Negrynaveisliai, estas tiuj, kiuj laboris por la pac' inter la Baltaslava Vampira Alianco kaj la Franca Provostejo. En la franca oficialaj dokumentoj, oni ŝin nomiĝis Katharine.

– Kaj tial, ĉar la Francoj ne scipovis skribi ŝian nomon korekte, mi devus heredi reformitan ortografion ?

– Katarin…

– Ne ! Ĉiuokaze, mi nomiĝos Anĝela. Paĉjo pravis : vi tro vivas en la pasinteco. Mi lacas pri ĉiuj ĉi tiuj imperiaj stultaĵoj. Mi ne estas princinaĉ', _Nanjo_. Mi estas Anĝela Magnus. Libera Noktbirdo. Jes, mi iros al Francio. Sed ne por kaŝi min. Mavaŭguro bezonas min.

Natalija suprenrigardis ĉielen. Ŝi kutimis diatribojn de sia filin' pri ŝiaj nomoj. Sed ŝi rimarkis maloftan nomon :

– Mavaŭguro ? Kio estas tio ?

– _Mauvais Augure, Maman. La solution aux problèmes de Papa. Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois_.

.

* * *

.

 _Kaj jen kiel ĝi finiĝas. Ĝi finiĝas, aŭ ĝi ekkomencas ?  
_


End file.
